Sonny Pays It Forward
by mirage888
Summary: Sonny decides to "pay it forward" to do good deeds for three people, but it puts her in some sticky situations! Oneshot, Channy. Review plz!


_(A/N: Ok so on my profile poll, SWAC was tied for the second-most wanted story. Here's a little oneshot of ridiculousness fer y'all!) _

**Disclaimer: **SWAC belongs to the people it belongs to, who aren't me or anyone I'm at least closely related to, and also not to any clones of myself.

"That's the _dumbest_ thing I've ever heard."

"Taw-ni, you aren't getting it! It's a _great_ idea! Don't you understand what it could mean for the whole entire world?"

Sonny Munroe waltzed dreamily around the girls' dressing room. She had just seen the movie "Pay It Forward," and was determined to pay it forward herself.

"I mean, think of it this way" she continued. "What if someone did something really nice for you? Wouldn't it put you in a good mood? And then....you know....make you want to help someone too?"

Her castmate scoffed. "Tawni Hart does not help people. People help Tawni Hart, because she is pretty, and talented, and pretty!" As she said this, Tawni preened in front of her mirror. "Aw man!" she cried. "How can I be running out of my Coco Moco Coco _again_?!"

Sonny shook her head sadly. It was clear that Tawni wasn't going to listen at this point in time. Or probably... any point in time. She was shaken out of her thoughts, though, when Zora crashed open the dressing room door and ran in.

"Zora, you used the door and not the vent" Sonny remarked.

"This is no time for smart-aleck remarks Sonny!" the eleven-year-old cried. "My pet rat has ESCAPED. I'm positive he will die a cold and lonely death!" She flung her arm dramatically across her face, then peeked out to see if Sonny and Tawni were paying attention.

Sonny fought a smile. "Zora, a rat? Maybe he missed the company of all the other rats. You never know" she said soothingly. Zora just burst into tears and threw herself into Sonny's arms.

"There will never be another rat like B-Barnabus" she sobbed hysterically. However, Sonny noticed that no actual tears were spilled, because her shirt remained perfectly dry.

Tawni turned from her mirror with a smug expression on her face and said, "Well Sonny. You were sooo eager to pay it forward to people, why not start with Zora and her rodent? Which you'd better find RIGHT away because I hate rats, I hate them! Ew ew ew!" Tawni squealed.

Sonny tried her best to look excited. "That's....a great idea, of course!"

"Did you just use your lying voice?" sniffed Zora.

"No! Of course not!" replied Sonny, her voice getting higher and higher. She cleared her throat. "I want to help you find....Barnabus. But, there's one catch. You-"

"I hate catches!" wailed Zora.

"JUST HEAR ME OUT!" Sonny yelled. This startled Zora so much she stopped fake-crying. Sonny took a deep breath.

"All you have to do is, do something nice for someone else. Once you've done that, you tell _them_ to do something nice for someone else. It's not that hard. Even for you" she added, as Zora sent her a dirty look. Everyone knew the kid wasn't exactly someone you wanted on your bad side.

"Ok FINE. But we are rat-hunting. RIGHT. NOW." Zora marched out of the room and Sonny hurried to follow her out. How did she always get herself into these messes?

* * *

One cage, two butterfly nets, three drops of rat pheromones and a four-pound block of cheese later, Barnabus was safely in Zora's arms. "Never.... again" gasped Sonny, bending over to catch her breath.

"Never again _what_?" said Zora, narrowing her eyes. "You're supposed to be the one that likes helping people. I've never understood why you're that way, but I do enjoy taking advantage of it. Am I seeing a change of heart?!"

"N-no, I just meant, that, I'll, never again, run that fast!" Sonny mumbled unconvincingly.

"Whatever, Sonny. Does this mean now _I_ have to do something *shudder* nice?"

"Yes, it does, and you'd better do it fast. But take it from me: be careful what you agree to."

"Right you are" said Zora, and she left with a smirk on her face.

Now that she was alone, Sonny put her head in her hands. Ai aiai! That was way too hard for a "nice thing"....and to think, she still had two go! But surely, other people would be easier to help than _Zora_.

Sonny decided to pay a visit to the prophouse. Maybe someone would be in there who would need her help? So she could get this over with? Turning the corner and walking in the door, she looked around. She thought no one was in there. That is, until she heard a loud sigh.

"Grady?" she asked, surprised. He was usually such a happy person!

"Oh, hey Sonny" he said dejectedly. "I was just...moping."

"I can see that" she remarked. "Is there anything I can do to help? I mean, not that I don't always want to help my friends, but I'm doing this pay it forward thing too. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah, Tawni was telling us how dumb she thought it was. But I think it's nice, especially if you're choosing to help me." He gave her a sad smile.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. I promise that I'll try my best to help you with whatever it is" said Sonny. _Please don't involve rats, please don't involve rats...._

"Well, ok....see, I know I'm like really good-looking and everything -and who wouldn't want a piece of the Grade-ster-" he paused to flex the muscles he didn't have, "But there's this girl. And I have no idea how to ask her out." He slumped down in his chair.

"Aw, is that all? You have nothing to be worried about, Grady. I'm sure if you just ask her, things'll go great!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now go get her!" Sonny yanked Grady off of his chair, and pushed him out the door.

_Well this good deed was surprisingly easy _she thought. Now only one left, and then-

"SONNY!" Grady ran in the prophouse door. "She said n-naahaaahooooooo!!!!!" He burst into tears and collapsed into Sonny's arms.

"This seems to be happening an awful lot today" muttered Sonny. To Grady, she said, "Look, whoever this girl is, she's clearly not using her head. There are definitely millions of girls out there waiting for you, and at least some of them are worthy of your awesomeness, right? Cheer up!" she said desperately. This was her fault!

"Really?" asked Grady. "Because the last time you said someone would want me, they-they turned me dow-how-hownnnnnn!" he wailed.

"THAT'S it" said Sonny. "The Grady _I_ know wouldn't let this bother him. The Grady_ I_ know would be back in the game already! The Grady _I _know would be glad he found out sooner rather than later that some airhead didn't want him, so he wouldn't have to waste any time getting a new lady! Now, are you the Grady I know, or do I have to go looking for him?"

Grady straightened himself up and stopped sniffling. "I'M the Grady you know! I will not let this bother me! I'll go find a new lady, right now! Thanks Sonny!" He started for the door again.

"Wait, Grady! Don't forget, you need to do something nice for someone else now!"

"Ok Sonny, I won't!"

Sonny hoped his idea of "nice" wasn't going to be something she'd regret.

* * *

Whew, lunchtime. A little sustenance would be well-appreciated after the morning Sonny'd had! Getting herself a chicken salad sandwich on wheat, an apple, and a chocolate fro-yo, she settled in for a nice peaceful meal. Until those Mackenzie Falls jerks breezed in. Sonny pouted. As much as she secretly enjoyed the casual arguments she got into with their leader, Chad Dylan Cooper, she wasn't in the mood at the moment.

"Oh, hey Sonny" said the demon himself. Sonny cringed.

"Hey Chad. I'm just, you know, trying to have a relaxing lunch here, if you don't mind." She gritted her teeth.

"Is that so. It just so happens that I heard you're helping people today. That true?" He picked up her apple, examined it, shined it on his shirt, and took a bite.

"Maybe, but you haven't done very much to merit my help. I was going to eat that apple!"

"Eh, Brenda can get you a new one. Wasn't very sweet, anyway. Not like....you are." He gave her his famous CDC smirk, and she glared at him.

"What do you really want, Chad? Besides ruining my lunch?"

"Oh just a little help with a problem I've got. You _are_ helping people, aren't you Sonny? I was under the impression that meant anyone. Meet me at my dressing room in half an hour." Chad set the half-eaten apple down on Sonny's tray and joined the lunchline, where Brenda was serving his castmates rib kabobs.

_GRRRR!_ WHY _am I doing this?! _Sonny thought. Most people say "you'll be the death of me" _to_ someone. Not for her. She'd be the death of herself.

* * *

Sonny steeled herself for a load of trouble, and knocked on Chad's dressing room door. _If I even think he's wasting my time, I'm leaving right away_ she thought. The door swung open.

"Hello Sonshine" Chad dazzled.

"Hey Chad" Sonny muttered as she stepped into the room. Louder, she said, "Why am I even here? What could you, the spoiled jerk who gets everything he wants, need help with?!"

Chad got a serious look on his face. "I don't get quite everything, Sonny. See...there's this girl. And-"

"Ah, no, not again! I'm not doing this Chad, I'm just not. I already made a mess of helping Grady with a girl, and you couldn't possibly need _my_ help. I'm sure whoever she is, you can just woo her with your money" said Sonny scornfully.

"Is that really what you think of me? That the only girls I ever want are gold-digging airheads? I'm hurt, Sonny." For once, Chad really did look unhappy. He was either acting, or honestly upset.

"Well...what is she like? What's your obstacle with her?" Sonny said a little more gently.

"That's just it. She's nothing like the girls I've always dated. She's....ugh, I hate admitting this. It goes against nature! But....she's above me. Aaaaahh, I can't believe I just said that! Out loud!"

"Calm down Chad. You might actually have me convinced, because I can't believe you said that-out loud!- either. You must really like this girl."

"You have no idea."

The two were silent for a moment. "So what am I supposed to do for you, again?" Sonny asked. The situation made her a little uncomfortable. She'd never seen Chad so desperate for something he apparently couldn't easily obtain.

"I dunno....you could...do you think....should I tell her? What if all she does is reject me? If that happens, this is kept strictly on the DL" he added, getting suddenly defensive.

Sonny bit back a laugh. "Well, I told Grady to tell his girl, and she _did_ reject him. But he bounced back. If he can, you can. You're the great 'TV's Chad Dylan Cooper.' You'll be over her and onto another trophy girlfriend in no time."

Chad shook his head."I don't know if it would be that easy." He squared his shoulders. " But, ok...then....I guess that's what I'll have to do. I am CDC and I can do no wrong." Sonny snorted, and he glared at her. Then, his expression changed....

"Chad, what are you doing?!" asked Sonny. He was suddenly moving very close to her, too close, why was he so close? And why did she not care? What was he....oh.....

* * *

"You definitely did a good job of luring me in" said Sonny.

"Thanks for helping me" said Chad softly.

"Anytime" she said, grinning widely. "But you know you have to do something for someone else now, right?" she reminded him.

"Oh yes. Chad Dylan Cooper keeps his promises. And I think I know just the...helpful thing to do." With a smirk, he closed the distance between them, and took her chin in his hand. "Do you by any chance need any _help _with a guy? Because I think I've got the solution."

Leaning forward, he kissed her gently, and she responded happily. After a minute they broke apart and she said, "Why thank you sir, for being so...helpful." She grinned at him. Then sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Chad. He'd been hoping his kissing wasn't _that_ bad!

"Oh....well, it's just that, since you've done your nice thing back to me, I've got to do something for someone else again" Sonny said.

"You know what?" said Chad thoughtfully. "I think I could use something nice for me again." And with that, he pulled her in for another kiss.

**The end.**

_(A/N: This story was going to be better, but I dunno, I feel like it went downhill. I hope I didn't make anyone barf from its horridness! Review, and tell me what you thought, but please don't flame even if you did puke.)_


End file.
